<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Lucifer Was Right by Coldcheese</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23256631">Lucifer Was Right</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Coldcheese/pseuds/Coldcheese'>Coldcheese</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Lucifer (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Angst with a Hopeful Ending, Blasphemy, Chloe yells at God, LuciferLockDown, Post-Season/Series 04, depending on your POV</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-03-22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-03-22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 05:43:19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,656</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23256631</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Coldcheese/pseuds/Coldcheese</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Chloe and God have a chat.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Chloe Decker/Lucifer Morningstar</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>8</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>163</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Lucifer Was Right</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Hey Lucifam!  So, I had this little post-season 4 scene in my head, and it would not go away.  I am extremely rusty when it comes to fic writing.  My first fandom was Highlander (and yes, I am dating myself) followed by Buffy and Stargate/SGA.  E gads, I just checked, and the last time I posted anything was in 2005.  Please be gentle with me as I dip my toe back in the fannish pool.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Chloe twiddled a pen between her fingers as she gazed blankly at the computer screen.  She was trying to catch up on paperwork, but found that her concentration was actually worse now than when her irreverent partner used to sit by her desk, making inappropriate comments, exuding sex appeal, and trying to kill her plant with the top shelf he kept in his flask.  She sighed as a wave of melancholy swept over her.  It had been two months (okay, sixty-eight days) since he had flown back to Hell to protect her and Charlie and the rest of the world.  She still tried to have hope that he would come back, but considering the time differential in Hell, she was guessing it had been years down there.  Her throat felt tight and her eyes started to burn as she thought of him alone and fighting off demons for years.</p>
<p>
  <em>Lucifer, I miss you.  I hope you are okay.  I love you.</em>
</p>
<p>She had no idea if he was getting her prayers, but she sent them, at least once a day.  She hoped he could hear them and that they brought him some small comfort.</p>
<p>She was just considering abandoning her paperwork to stare forlornly at her Newton’s Cradle instead when a deep, rich voice caught her attention.</p>
<p>“Detective Decker.”</p>
<p>She looked up to see an older gentleman with kind eyes, dark skin, and a gray beard.  She blinked to try to clear away her mental cobwebs.</p>
<p>“Yes, can I help you?”</p>
<p>“Actually, you have been quite helpful already.  My wayward son can be rather . . . difficult, but you have gotten him back in line with remarkable speed.”  He paused for a moment.  “I am Lucifer’s father.”</p>
<p>Chloe froze.  Lucifer’s father.  God.  God was talking to her. <em>God</em> was talking to <em>her.</em></p>
<p>She stood up without actually deciding to do so.  Her body felt like it was on autopilot while her mind whirled frantically.  She gestured toward the conference room.  “Maybe we should speak in private?”</p>
<p>He gave a small nod and set off for the glass doors.  Chloe forced herself to follow Him.  He made Himself comfortable in the chair at the head of the table, and Chloe tried desperately to get a handle on the situation as she took her own seat.  She waited for Him to say something, but He just sat there, appearing enigmatic.  It wasn’t nearly so charming as when Lucifer did it.</p>
<p>
  <em>How does one start a conversation with GOD?  Hey, big guy, how’s it hanging?  Thank you for making the world, O Great Omnipotent One.  What’s up with the platypus?  Were you high that day?</em>
</p>
<p>Instead, she found herself asking, “So, what should I call you?  Chuck?”</p>
<p>He furrowed his brow in confusion and Chloe mentally slapped herself.  <em>Get it together, Decker!</em></p>
<p>She held up a hand and shook her head, “Sorry, sorry, that was . . . it doesn’t . . .”  She took a deep breath and let it out as quietly as she could, finally deciding on the direct approach.  “Why are you here?”</p>
<p>He smiled, “As I said, you were quite helpful in dealing with Lucifer.  Of course, it was not exactly intentional on your part, but helpful nonetheless.  So, I wanted to get a closer look at you, in case I need to replicate this success in the future.”</p>
<p>The maelstrom of fear and uncertainty in Chloe’s head came to a screeching halt and coalesced into one clear emotion – anger.  She felt righteous fury on behalf of the man she loved fill her being and provide immediate focus.</p>
<p>“Dealing with Lucifer?”  She inquired, so very carefully.  “What exactly does that mean?  You really did create me to love him, so that you could convince him to go back to Hell?”</p>
<p>“Oh no, you falling in love with him was not part of the plan.  I knew you would have certain qualities that he would find intriguing, and I put you in his path.  I was hoping that would be enough to get his interest and motivate him to care for someone besides himself,” God said with a self-satisfied expression.  “It worked splendidly without any other intervention.  Your feelings were completely your own.  Free will means that I do not force any humans to do or feel something.”</p>
<p>“You reserve that for your children.”  Chloe said flatly.</p>
<p>God frowned.  “Humans and angels are not the same.”</p>
<p>“No, we are your little hobby, your experiment.  So, I suppose free will just makes us more unpredictable and entertaining.  Angels were created to serve you, right?”</p>
<p>“Yes,” He said with a gentle smile, as if to say, silly mortal, now you understand.</p>
<p>“You know, I used to hope that Lucifer was wrong about You, that his feelings were colored by eons of hurt and miscommunication, and that You weren’t the manipulative bastard he made you out to be.  But you created all the angels with a specific purpose, a particular gift.  And Lucifer’s gift was desire.  You made him want things, instead of being satisfied with blind obedience.  You created him that way, and then punished him when he dared to question You.  You banished him to Hell, cut him off from his family, and left him to be vilified by all of humanity.”</p>
<p>“Don’t you understand how much you’ve hurt him?  Do you even care?  And now you’re coming here looking for notes to improve the next attempt to manipulate him – Miracle 2.0.”  Chloe’s fist clenched reflexively at her side.  “I am barely keeping myself from punching you in your smug divine face, but I’m sure that would only get me a broken hand and a good smiting.”</p>
<p>“Lucifer . . .” Her voice caught and the first tear rolled down her cheek, “Lucifer was right.  You really are a dick.”</p>
<p>She felt a small surge of satisfaction at the utterly bewildered look on God’s face.</p>
<p>“I’m not going to help you hurt him.  If that’s all you want from me, then I think you should go.”</p>
<p>God sat back and gazed at her silently for a long moment, long enough for some of that previous fear to start creeping in, but she didn’t regret a single thing she had said.</p>
<p>Finally, he stood, “Very well.  It was not my intention to cause you distress.”  He took a step toward the door then turned back to her, “You should know that your interpretation of past events is not entirely accurate.”</p>
<p>“I don’t care,” she interrupted, “I don’t care what he did.  Nothing could make me treat my child the way You treated Lucifer.  And for the record, You really don’t know him at all if you think he only cares for himself.  Sure, he can be selfish about little things, like his fancy clothes or stealing pudding, but when it comes to the big stuff, he always assumes that everyone else’s needs and desires are more important than his own.  He thinks he isn’t worth it.  So, if it was your intent to make him feel worthless and hate himself, then mission accomplished, you really won’t even need Miracle 2.0.”</p>
<p>God stilled.  “He hates himself?”  He asked quietly.</p>
<p>Chloe wiped angrily at the tears that were still flowing, “Of course he does, wasn’t that the point?”</p>
<p>God slowly shook his head.  “No, that was not my goal.”  He paused, “You have given me much to consider Chloe Decker.”</p>
<p>And with that, He pulled open the door to the conference room and set off across the bullpen.  Chloe watched his retreating form through the glass, and felt a shiver of relief that she had apparently survived unscathed.  Then she had a sudden realization and rushed after Him.</p>
<p>“Wait!  Please wait!”  Relief crashed through her when He stopped.  “You said you hadn’t intended to make him hate himself, so the fact that he does, does that mean that it’s enough?  Does that mean that you’re considering ending his punishment?”  God tilted his head slightly but she kept going, hoping to head off a negative answer.  “Because if you are, then please let him leave Hell.  Please, I know I spent the last few minutes basically yelling at you, and I am going to freak out about that later, but please don’t hold that against him.  I love him and he’s a good man, and he doesn’t deserve to be there anymore.  Please let him leave Hell.  I’m begging you.”</p>
<p>She started to crouch down but God took her by the shoulders and kept her from going to her knees.</p>
<p>“That is not necessary.”  He gently wiped away her tears and then smiled.  “Lucifer is fortunate to have someone who will defend him so passionately.  I will consider your request.”</p>
<p>As He walked away, Ella made a beeline for her friend.  “Hey, Chlo, are you okay?   I was trying not to be nosy, but I couldn’t help but notice that looked really intense. Who was that guy?”</p>
<p>“That was Lucifer’s dad.”</p>
<p>Ella’s eye went wide.  “Seriously? <em>Hijo de puta</em>, I’d like to give him a piece of my mind.”</p>
<p>Chloe caught her arm before the tiny but fierce woman could go after the deity.  “I already did.  Actually, I think might have gotten him to think about letting Lucifer come back to LA.”</p>
<p>“Really?  That’s awesome!   You know, I never really got why he had to leave for some ‘family business,’” she made the air quotes, “but I’m totes glad that we might get him back.”  She smiled and pulled Chloe into a hug, “I’ll say a prayer.”</p>
<p>Chloe gave a small laugh as she returned the hug.  “You know what, I will too.”</p>
<p>
  <em>Lucifer, don’t freak out, because I’m fine, but I just had a chat with your Dad.  You were right.  He’s a dick.  But I might have convinced Him to rethink some of His dickishness.  I have faith in you, and I have faith in us.  We will be together again.   I love you.</em>
</p>
<p>The End</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>